1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Small sized secondary batteries may be widely used in a variety of high-tech electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like. Large sized secondary batteries may be used as the power source for a motor drive, e.g., in electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles. The secondary battery may generally be configured such that an electrode assembly is housed inside a case and electrode terminals are connected to collector plates welded to the electrode assembly.